


Stuckymon Go

by DominaUmbra666



Series: Stucky Shorts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, M/M, Modern Era, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet while tracking down an elusive Pikachu.





	Stuckymon Go

Bucky raced across the concrete sidewalk with his phone clutched in his right hand. There was a Pikachu on his nearby, and even though all his friends have one, he had yet to catch the elusive Pokémon. He wished he knew about the cheat when he started almost a month ago, but he is too far along now to restart and he would miss his Charmander.

The footsteps move down from three to two and Bucky let out a whoop in celebration. He does a little dance while he continues to make his way to the Pikachu. Suddenly it moves down to one footstep. Bucky starts racing past pokestops without calculating anything.

The Pikachu appears.

It’s 10 cp.

Bucky doesn’t even care. He uses a raspberry and then throws a great ball at it. The Pikachu hits it away. He lets out a groan seconds before a frustrated “No!” sounds from in front of him. Bucky briefly glances up to see a blond hunk before he looks down in order to throw another great ball. It hits the Pikachu.

One shake…

Two…

Three…

Yes! Bucky caught the Pikachu. “Fuck yeah!” he yells out just as the blond dude in front of him lets out a cheer.

“Finally!” says the blond. He holds up his hand and Bucky just stares at it for a second before he high-fives it.

“It’s my first Pikachu. What about you?”

The Blond blushes and looks down. He scuffs his black converse on the ground before answering, “I needed this Pikachu to finally have enough to evolve one into a Richu.”

“God damn it!”

“Sorry.”

Bucky exhales. “It’s not your fault,” he says. “It just seemed like everyone except me had one.” He pauses for a second. “At least I have one now.”

He looks down at his phone and gives a small smile. Right at that moment a “pika-pika” sounds out from the blond’s phone. Bucky’s grin widens.

“I’m Bucky by the way.” He holds out his right hand as he nervously hides his left behind his back. The blond shakes his outstretched hand quickly before replying.

“Steve. Wanna go grab a cup of coffee? We can catch Pokémon on the way and the shop I know has a constant lure.” He looks into Bucky’s eyes and a gives a hopeful look.

“Only if we consider this a date.”

“I’d be okay with that,” says Steve as he grabs Bucky’s hand. Steve doesn’t pull back as his hand touches cold metal. "Come on, there’s a Snorlax on the nearby.”

Bucky laughs and lets himself be dragged along.


End file.
